Game, Set, Match Again
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: The sequel to Game, Set, Match. Black Canary and Wonderwoman relax and play a nice game of volleyball. Until the boys show up and the game gets a little hotter. BMWW, GABC. Oneshot.


Game, Set, Match Again 

The sequel to _Game, Set, Match_! Unoriginal, yes, but you reviewed and said you wanted another one so I decided (Read: Was obligated) to write it. I want to thank all of my past reviewers (waves hyperly to you all) for the encouragement and praise. It helps a lot. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a one-shot so unless a miracle happens (I.E. Me getting 20 reviews) it's going to stay that way. (Hint, HINT, nudge, NUDGE!)

XDD Enjoy.

…

"So! How did you date go?"

Dinah Lance, who was known as Black Canary when she was in costume, questioned as she trotted back a few feet to return the volleyball sailing through the air towards her. Her opponent snorted.

"Fine. I go to the Manor at eight o'clock sharp in his favorite dress, the black one, expecting my date and what do I get? A rain check. That's exactly what he said when I marched right down to that cave and asked him why we couldn't go on the date HE owed me. He says, "Two-Face is holding the Mayor hostage. Unless I show up, Gotham is going to have to run another campaign." So I ask can I help him and he says, "This is my city, Princess. Your help is appreciated, but unnecessary.". I stand there like an idiot for a moment and then just leave."

Diana spiked the ball with unbridled strength, accidentally burying it a foot into the sand. "Sorry."

Dinah wiped the sweat from her brow caused by the sweltering rays of the sun and bent forward to lean on her knees. " 'S okay. Let it out. I have no problem with being beaten by an Amazon Princess every once in a while."

The princess of Themyscira smirked lightly, pushing a few stray strands of sable hair away from her face and tucking them behind her ear. "Men. I'll never understand them."

The blonde across from her snorted. "They're the most mysterious creatures in the universe, Diana. A bafflement to every species. NO ONE understands them. They say one thing and mean another. What were his reasons for not dating you again?"

The brunette's voice deepened theatrically and she ticked them off on her fingers. "One: Dating within the team always leads to disaster. Two: You're a princess from a society of immortal warriors, I'm a rich kid with issues…lots of issues. And three: if my enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they'd gotten to me through her."

Dinah rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Those sound like excuses to me."

She bent over and pried the volleyball from the sand, brushing it off as she spoke. "He must think he's protecting from something."

"Or himself, for that matter." The brunette added bitterly, folding her arms under her breasts as the wind brushed cool warmth over her mostly bare skin. They were on a private part of a beach in South Florida after a mission to rescue victims of a hotel complex on fire. Volleyball was excellent exercise as well as being fun and slightly violent.

Dinah reared back and served the ball, not noticing the men ogling her as she did. There were about the same number behind Diana.

"Who knows? Maybe he's gay."

Diana choked on a laugh so abruptly she missed the ball completely and leaned forward to giggle. "Mm. Interesting theory. I don't think he'd appreciate hearing you say that."

"You can say that again."

Diana turned to see two devastatingly handsome and familiar men walking towards them; one blond and one black haired. Her eyes narrowed. Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen.

Dinah relaxed into a smirk, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Gentlemen, to what do we owe the honor?"

"Yes, tell us." Diana added with extra venom in her voice as she stared at Bruce. Oliver, known in costume as Green Arrow, held up his hands in innocence.

"Hey, you're mad at him, not me. I just came to get a work out."

He moved around the irate Amazon and dropped his bag beside the court. Diana arched an eyebrow at Bruce, who met her hostile eyes coolly. "And you? You didn't seem like the sociable type to me."

"You have no idea how _sociable_ I can be, Princess." He replied with a temptingly seductive baritone voice, allowing his eyes to sweep over her voluptuous form encased in the red bikini and playing on the fact that only her pride kept her from slapping the sly smirk off his face. Her hands clenched with the effort. He took her hand and kissed it politely, his eyes never leaving her face. She willed her face into a dangerous but amused mask, guarding her eyes as she decided to go along with his acting. Two could play that game.

"By the way, when did you two meet?" Oliver asked, trying desperately to break the ice.

Dinah and Diana answered at the same time. "Tsunami in the Caribbean two months ago."

"Ah."

"Are you willing to play us in a match or are we interrupting your previous engagement?" Bruce asked delicately. Ollie mouthed "NO" from behind Diana at Bruce, who ignored him and looked at Dinah. Diana turned and Oliver stopped, and looked at pretty blond as well. She nodded.

"We were finished. You're _welcome_ to join us." Diana smiled mockingly, crossing under the net to Dinah's side. Oliver sighed and took his place besides Bruce.

"You're insane, did you know that?"

"So I've heard."

Dinah came further up to the net with the ball in her hand. "First one to six wins. Is that okay with you?"

Both men nodded in reply.

"Good."

She tossed the ball up in the air and slammed it.

…

(Insert Kyoko being too lazy to write the match details here)

…

The game was tied. The men had led with three points until the two women came back and they were at a stalemate for the sixth point. By now, they had a small crowd gathered, mostly attracted by Diana, one of the Justice League's icons Wonderwoman, and Bruce, the Gotham playboy. Both teams could hear bets being made on either side of them but neither cared. All that mattered was the last point that determined the ultimate match: the battle of the sexes.

Dinah straightened up for a moment as an idea struck her.

"Alright, guys, how 'bout we make a bet of our own?"

The two billionaires glanced at each other and exchanged nods.

"What kind of bet?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"If we win, you take us to dinner. _Both_ of you." Dinah replied, eyeing Bruce pointedly.

"And if we win?" Bruce interjected.

Diana took over. "We'll take you to dinner."

"So if we win, we look like overbearing brutes, but if we lose, we look like total idiots?" Oliver stated dryly.

Dinah shrugged. "Take it or leave it?"

The blond billionaire sighed as he sideglanced at the determined look in his partner's eyes. "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice. Serve away."

Dinah tossed the ball to Diana and the Amazon took one step forward and smacked the ball over the net. Bruce returned it. Dinah jogged backwards and hit a pop fly. Oliver grounded himself under it and hit it back. Diana tipped it back. Bruce went up for a spike but Dinah blocked it. Oliver tripped backwards as he hit it back. Diana dove backwards and sent it sailing back over Bruce's head. He dove backwards as well but just missed it. The crowd went wild with catcalls and applause to which Diana blushed and waved away modestly. The two beautiful women crossed under the net and helped their respective boyfriends to their feet, both grinning gently at the disgruntled looks on their faces.

"Game, set, match." Oliver concluded in a dramatic voice, stealing an arm around Dinah's waist as he planted a kiss on the blond's ruby red lips. Diana winced as she noticed their display of affections (PDA is evil!) and started to exit the volleyball court as the crowd began to dissipate. Bruce grabbed her hands, making her hesitate, and turned her around, surprising her with a warm, mostly chaste kiss. She froze in his arms and couldn't resist a wistful smile.

"What was that for?"

"I really am sorry about last night." He replied in a sheepish sort of way, running his thumb over the back of her hand as he walked down the beach with her hand in his. Her face broke into a lovely, open smile.

"You're forgiven."

"Good. Now, what did you ladies have in mind?"

…

FIN

Kyoko: REVIEW! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't! I love reviews! They go WHEE! Bai.


End file.
